


Glow

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nyctophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: It's a dark night when Franky suddenly gets a phone call.《Suddenly Franky detected a slight tremble in the normally so stable voice of the psychologist. Setting her mug down onto the armrest of the couch, she asked: “Gidge, what's wrong?”》





	Glow

Franky Doyle sighed contently as she sat down on her small second-hand sofa, cup of tea in her hand. It wasn't the most luxurious piece of furniture on the planet, but it was functional, and pretty damn comfortable, if she said so herself. The ocean wind was blowing mightily outside, rattling the shutters on the windows. Suddenly her relative peace was disturbed by the ringing of her mobile phone. Checking the screen, she smiled at the name that appeared on her screen: ‘Fred’, along with a photo of Bridget’s elderly cat. They were hesitant to use each other’s real names in their contacts, just in case. She swiped to the right and lifted the device to her right ear.

“Hey spunky, what's up?”

“Franky, the power's gone out.” Even just hearing Bridget's voice was enough to cause a rush of butterflies to start fluttering through her stomach. Grinning, she started humming the X-Files theme.

“That's not funny!” Suddenly Franky detected a slight tremble in the normally so stable voice of the psychologist. Setting her mug down onto the armrest of the couch, she asked: “Gidge, what's wrong?” After a few moments of silence, the answer was: “I'm afraid of the dark, okay? And I can’t find any fucking candles!” 

"Drawer by the stove, lighter too. I'll be home in ten.” Franky got up and chucked the tea down the drain, grabbing her coat and car keys from her bed, along with a square box she stuffed in her pocket. 

“Please…”

 

The drive to Bridget’s home was short and uneventful, though the strong gusts of wind had Franky gripping onto the steering wheel a little more tightly than usual. As she neared the psychologist’s home, she noticed that indeed the entire neighbourhood was veiled in darkness; the only sources of light that illuminated her surroundings were the headlights of her car. She could see the flickering of candle flames and the occasional flashlight beam through the curtains of the houses she passed. Reaching Bridget’s single-story home, she parked her car on the side of the street and walked up to the front door. Her keys jingled as she fished them out of her pocket. 

 

Bridget’s home was completely dark as she entered, save for a small glow of flickering yellow coming from the living room. Franky grabbed her phone and switched on her flashlight app, coating herself in bright white light.

“Gidget? It's me,” she called out, announcing herself. She didn’t know why the blonde was scared, nor how scared she was, but from her experiences in Wentworth she knew it was best to announce your actions to those who were nervous or frightened. Well, that, or to those who were addicted, but they were a different category. 

“In here.” A small voice led her towards the sofa in the living area, on which she found the woman in question curled up while grasping her phone with two hands, with Fred, her British Shorthair, on her lap. Two candles on the coffee table in front of her were her only source of light. Slowly approaching her slim form, Franky realised that Bridget was trembling. Shit, she really  _ was  _ scared, wasn't she?

“Hey Gidge,” she soothed, taking a seat next to the blonde. “I'm here.” Bridget buried her face in her hands.

“I'm so embarrassed,” she mumbled. Shaking her head, Franky made a decision. She bent over, and gathered the trembling psychologist plus cat in her arms. Bridget spluttered: “What are you…?” Before she could finish her question, Franky interjected: “I've got you.” The older woman hid her face in Franky’s chest. Once the brunette had gently placed her on her bed, she handed Bridget her phone as a light source.

 

“I'll be right back,” she told the blonde, her voice low and gentle. “Gotta unplug some of your sensitive appliances in case the grid comes back online unexpectedly.” Bridget nodded, carefully guarding the cat in her arms against her body. Fred looked slightly inconvenienced, but decided to let his human hold him anyway. Franky quickly disconnected the television, stereo and Bridget’s laptop from the wall sockets. At least that way the possible surge when the power came back on wouldn't destroy them. While she walked back over to the trembling body in the bedroom, she grabbed a bottle of water and pulled her jumper over her head along with her singlet. 

“Hey,” she cooed softly, getting under the covers with her girl after she'd shimmied out of her jeans and socks, petting the subtly annoyed cat’s head. Immediately Bridget pressed herself against Franky's tall form, letting out a shaky breath. “I'm sorry…” she whispered. Shaking her head, Franky pressed a kiss on Bridget’s forehead.

 

Suddenly the brunette remembered the box in her pocket. Rolling over carefully while trying not to disturb the blonde, she searched the floor with her hand until she found what she was looking for. Proudly, she lifted the small box onto the covers.

“What's that?” Bridget murmured. Franky just smiled and retrieved the contents from the packaging, producing a small battery-operated night-light shaped like Olaf the snowman. 

“I got it for Tess,” she explained, “but I can get another one.” She squeezed the small figurine, and immediately the room was illuminated by a soft blue glow. Bridget visibly relaxed.

“Better?” Franky asked gently, threading her fingers through blonde locks. The older woman nodded. “Good. I'm right here, Gidge. I'm not going anywhere,” she comforted the still-trembling psychologist. 

“Thank you,” Bridget murmured, yawning softly. 

“Go to sleep babe; it's late. I'm right here, and I'll keep the light on.” Franky placed a tender kiss on Bridget’s cheek. Nodding, the blonde closed her eyes, and within minutes her breathing slowed. 

  
Forty-five minutes later the power came back on, illuminating the entire neighbourhood in bright lights, but the two women in the bedroom were completely oblivious to that fact. They were asleep, safely cocooned in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of owed you some fluff after Blessed, huh? ;) Please let me know what you thought; I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
